<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>el récord del mundo by miniexiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282734">el récord del mundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniexiu/pseuds/miniexiu'>miniexiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniexiu/pseuds/miniexiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>en las relaciones siempre hay una persona que quiere y sienta mas que la otra.</p>
<p>esta es una historia de dos personas que se amaban mucho, pero con el progreso del tiempo uno de los dos dejo de sentir eso que sintieron la primera vez. el amor se acababa y solo se lastimaban. llego una tercera persona y cambio todo. </p>
<p>igual para la persona dentro de la relación que estaba mas involucrada, tenían el récord del mundo en quererse.</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5wjV8F8aApHhGkbCa2kVFU?si=5eODAqp9QZmgDuvYH4RN-Q</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>el récord del mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hola~</p>
<p>por si no me conocen, hola yo soy gi<br/>a veces escribo según como me sienta y a veces es inspirado en cosas que he vivido, visto, o en alguna canción que creo inspiración en mí. </p>
<p>no se escribir así que esto no sera lo mejor. también me confundo a veces con el español ya que no practico mucho escribiéndolo. </p>
<p>bueno, escribo en ingles y español, o le hago el cuento de que lo hago.</p>
<p>espero les guste mas o menos lo que hice &gt;.&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Era un día cualquiera. Un día común. Y si era tan común como pensaba, porque sentí un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, un nudo formándose en mi garganta junto con todas las palabras que nunca tuve tiempo de decir. Fue un viernes común mientras caminaba del trabajo a la casa. Todo paso en un plazo de cinco segundos. Cinco segundos que fueron suficientes para que los engranajes de mi cerebro se reactivaran y empezaran a reproducir los recuerdos que según yo ya los había olvidado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>
          <span>❁ </span>
          <span>Primer Segundo </span>
          <span>❁</span>
        </em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"oye, recuerda que este fin de semana tenemos una fiesta"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"el cumpleaños de tu amigo ¿cierto?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"si" respondió con su sonrisa, una sonrisa que podría dejar ciego al universo entero. Y a lo mejor ese era el problema, el no cegaba al universo, solo a mi.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"bueno, de hecho, tengo algo en mente por hacer antes de llegar a la fiesta"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿algo especial?" pregunte, tratando de recordar si teníamos alguna fecha importante los dos para festejar que se me haya olvidado.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Sonrió al ver como me concentraba, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y vino hacia mi, abrazándome mientras sus labios dejaban un tierno beso en mi frente, "solo quiero que salgamos, seamos nada mas los dos antes de llegar a una fiesta donde vamos a ser forzados a socializar en todo momento"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"eres un bebe" le dije mientras entre sus brazos voltee para verlo frente a frente.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"TU bebe" sonreía mientras llenaba mi cara de besos.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Y no es que no le gustara socializar, de hecho siempre a sido un extrovertido, siempre sobresalía fuera de su zona de confort. Pero también sabia como los grandes grupos de gente me ponían. sabia que su novia no era igual de sociable, que era una introvertida y muy tímida. Claro con sus amigos no tanto, pero como era una fiesta donde los amigos de los amigos de los amigos estarían, gente que jamás había conocido antes. y pues siempre antes de llegar a un convivio de ese tipo, se aseguraba de hacer tiempo para prepararme, para asegurarme que "siempre estaré aquí, mi mano siempre va a estar con la tuya, si en algún momento te llegas a sentir asfixiada, solo dame un apretón y yo entenderé y saldremos al jardín a tomar aire o nos iremos a casa, lo que tu quieras"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Mi cielo. Siempre tan dulce y lleno de amor. Un ángel caído del cielo. Llegando a mi vida en un momento inesperado, una escena casi sacado de una película.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"sabes amor, puede que suene algo cursi… pero juro que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"oye, ¿pero que no es esa la letra de una canción?" le pregunte entre risas</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Lo dijo una ves después de pasar una noche apasionada juntos mientras descansaba entre sus brazos. Claro, la noche no termino allí, y una hora se convirtió en tres, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el sol nos encontró amándonos mientras jugaba con nuestros cuerpos creando sombras a su paso.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>
          <span>❁ </span>
          <span>Segundo Segundo </span>
          <span>❁</span>
        </em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>La playa es hermosa. ¿Alguna vez la han visitado con la persona que aman solo para ver el sol caer?</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Paramos a la orilla de la playa. La briza algo fresca, pero nada que un abrazo de tu ser amado no logre quitar. Y estuvimos allí por unos minutos, solo viendo como el mismo sol que nos descubrió aquel día, ahora se preparaba para amanecer en otro lugar. Era un momento de paz y calma, donde palabras no eran necesarias, solo la presencia del otro.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"ahora regreso, no te vayas a ir" dijo con su sonrisa de niño mientras corría en la dirección en la que llegamos. En solo segundos regreso. Con rosas entre sus manos.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Es cursi, ¿pero que tenia de malo?</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Para nosotros, éramos simplemente dos locos enamorados, viviendo, sabiendo que el otro estará allí al final del día. O al menos eso creía yo.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Vivíamos algo hermoso. No nos daba miedo pensar en el futuro porque estábamos seguros que seria algo parecido al presente.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"oye, dame un beso. Quiero sellar esta tarde con eso"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿sellar esta tarde?, pero si habrán mas tardes como esta" bromeaba con el, evitando darlo un beso porque no quería que la tarde acabara como el decía.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"pero la tarde es hermosa, y solo hay que besarnos por que nos queremos. Tenemos el record mas grande del mundo en querernos, ¿que no lo recuerdas?" decía entre pucheros.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"sabes, es muy difícil decirte que no cuando pones esa carita ¿verdad?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>
          <span>❁ </span>
          <span>Tercer Segundo </span>
          <span>❁</span>
        </em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Claro. Conocer distintos lugares con la persona que amas es una sensación estupenda. ¿Quien no quisiera vivir eso? ¿Pero que pasa después? Cuando por equis razón, la relación termina, y te quedas tu, solo, con solo los lugares y sus recuerdos. ¿Qué pasa entonces?</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Ven acércate,</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Ven y abrázame,</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>A ser mi angustia</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Fue un viaje de ultimo minuto. El viaje se presento como un viaje de trabajo, tres días de trabajo y cuatro de descanso.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿alguna vez as querido visitar París?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿París, quien no a querido ir a París?" le respondí.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"perfecto, nos vamos a París por una semana"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿¡que!? ¡París! ¿Pero cuando?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"si, vamos a empezar a empacar"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>
          <span>❁ </span>
          <span>Cuarto Segundo </span>
          <span>❁</span>
        </em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿llegaras a casa hoy?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"n-no estoy seguro, se me junto el trabajo aquí, no te quiero decir que si y que te quedes esperándome toda la noche"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Dime dónde has ido</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Dónde esperas en silencio, amigo</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Quiero hablar contigo y regalarte mi cariño</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Darte un beso y ver tus ojos</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Adiós, mi corazón</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>….</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"cielo, ¿con quien hablas tanto? ¿hay algún problema?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿Qué dices? Ah, es una compañera de trabajo. Estuvimos trabajando juntos y nos falto algo, luego nos veremos para acabar"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"esta bien, pero no te vayas a tardar tanto"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Y así empezó, las tardes del trabajo se alargaban más y más. La comunicación entre los dos crecía mas con cada día que pasaba. Cuando le preguntaba si había algún tipo de problema siempre se enojaba, diciendo que si no le tenia confianza. Y es que al principio yo no dudaba nada de eso. Ni si quiera me pasaba por la mente pensar en eso, ni quería pensarlo. Hasta que cada vez que yo le preguntaba, el seguía hablando de eso, insinuando que yo insinuaba de un romance entre los dos.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>…</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"sabes que, ya no puedo mas"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿no puedes mas que?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"no puedo mas, simplemente no puedo mas. ¿Que acaso no entiendes eso?" cada palabra que salía de su boca mas fuerte que la anterior.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"eso que quiere decir" le respondí, tratando de aguantarme las lagrimas que estaban listas por salir.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"creo que es mejor dejarlo aquí "</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿dejar que aquí?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"dejarlo aquí , lo nuestro"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¡¡que!! ¿Pero porque dices eso? Solamente estamos teniendo una discusión, esto se puede resolver"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"no, no se puede resolver" dijo finalmente calmándose y bajando su tono de voz.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿por que dices eso? ¿Por qué no se puede resolver? ¿hice algo mal? Dime que pasa."</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"no, simplemente yo no…" trataba de buscar las palabras o algo, miraba a todas partes menos a mi.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿tu no que?, dime…"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"yo no… yo ya no te amo" y con esas palabras las lagrimas que tanto luche por mantener dentro lograron salir.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿ya no me amas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, no me amas?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"no te lo tomes muy a pecho, tuvimos nuestro tiempo juntos y desgraciadamente el amor se murió. ¿Que otra explicación quieres que te de?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿explicación? No te estoy pidiendo– es que no entiendo, ¿que hice mal?"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"no empieces por favor que me siento mal por hacerte esto"</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>"¿te sientes mal? Te puedo jurar que no lo parece" y así de fácil como empezó la relación, termino. </em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>No hay lugar que me haga olvidar</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>El tiempo que pasé</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Andando por tus calles junto a ti</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Ven, quiero saber</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Por qué te fuiste sin mí</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Siempre tuve algo que contarte</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>
          <span>❁ </span>
          <span>Quinto Segundo </span>
          <span>❁</span>
        </em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Pasaron seis meses desde aquella tarde en la que decidiste que ya no podías mas. Seis meses.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Seis meses en los cuales te he llorado.</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Seis meses en los cuales te he maldecido.</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Seis meses en los cuales te he bendecido.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Seis meses en los cuales yo he tratado de encontrar cual fue mi error. ¿Que me fallo? ¿Qué no te di?</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Y aun no logro entender que fue lo que fallo entre esos seis meses que decidiste decir adiós.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Con la mano en el corazón pedí una razón, algo que me ayudara a entender por que de la noche a la mañana ya no querías estar.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Nada pudo detenerte, ni mi corazón quebrándose en millones de pedazos.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Después de esos seis meses nos volvemos a encontrar aquí, un día viernes donde nos hemos cruzado en este bulevar. Sintiendo como después de cinco segundos no pudiste verme mas y volteaste la mirada, decidiendo mirarla a ella. Ella con sus rosas y su sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos azules.</em>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <em>Sintiendo como nuevamente el corazón se quiebra, camine hacia mi casa perdiendo toda la esperanza.</em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>